User blog:Abbeybunny/10 Things That Should Happen In LPS Season Three And Beyond
This is my first blog post on this wiki, so why don't I kick it off with some things I want to happen in LPS season three and beyond? I will list ten things, each detailed with what could possibly happen, and supported with why this could possibly happen. Lets go! 1. An Episode In Which Someone's Owners/Parents Appear So far, we've only seen Sunil's parents, and Zoe and Pepper's owners. I really want to see LPS come up with more owners for the rest of the seven pets in the day camp. Everyone knows this will eventually happen because we really all are just curious. Also, a pet like Penny's parents and/or owners could be an important character to an episode plot. Who knows? 2. Another Breakdown Episode We've seen Minka break down in Bad Hair Day, and she acted pretty crazy. How about someone else break down? I don't care if it's Sunil, Penny, Blythe...heck, even Roger Baxter snap in an episode! I just like seeing characters going crazy for some reason! This might happen because it will show you how not to act over a teensy-weensy situation. 3. An Episode Focusing On One Of Blythe's Friends I feel like I've seen too many episodes with Blythe in it. Why not have one of her friends be the focus of an episode for once? (It would be like a day in the life of Jasper, for example) This might happen because it would be a huge chance to develop more characters. 4. A Shipping Episode Sweet Pepper did a great job trying to establish a shipping. I just feel the need that there should be an episode involving an already-established shipping. Sorry, Puddles (Captain Cuddles x Pepper). This kind of episode would teach how to deal with a crush (but not like in Blythe's Crush). 5. An Episode With An Imposter Pet This is one of the things LPS hasn't done yet, so why not? Perhaps a visiting pet is jealous of another pet (for example, Vinnie) and tries to look and act like them. Or, it could be the opposite: For example, Vinnie would make himself look like one of his dancing idols. This could happen because it would teach you to just be yourself. 6. An Episode When McKenna Returns Remember McKenna from Missing Blythe? I really want her to return because she would get more character development. Maybe even become Blythe's rival! This may happen because it would really give McKenna some character development. 7. An Episode That Takes Place At Blythe's School Some people think, "Oh, wouldn't this episode be too much like Trading Places?" This is actually a completely different idea! Nobody would get lost or anything, just maybe the pets are worried about Blythe's grades or something and try to devise a plan to help her out. This might happen because it would really be a chance to see more situations being set up. 8. A Dare Episode I've been wanting to see something like this happen before. Maybe a visiting pet dares another pet to do something that they shouldn't do. This has potential to happen because it tells you that you have the power to say "no". 9. Episode(s) With (A) Guest Star(s) In It/Them Heidi Klum is announced to be voicing a pet in an upcoming LPS season three episode, so why not have other guest stars in the series? I would be fine with someone else involved in fashion, but I also want "Weird Al" Yankovic to guest star in an episode like he did in MLP: FiM! It would be a funny episode! :D This could possibly happen because LPS's popularity is increasing. 10. A New Antagonist's Debut Episode So far, the Biskit twins are the only real antagonists, but what about other possibilities? I would want either a power-hungry pet or a girl that Blythe befriends only for her new friend to viciously turn on her. This could happen because it would open up more episode possibilities. So, what do you think might happen in season three and beyond? Comment below with your thoughts and ideas! Category:Blog posts